


相思是红豆牛奶的味道

by Guan10086Fang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guan10086Fang/pseuds/Guan10086Fang
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	相思是红豆牛奶的味道

“老板，买烟”  
“要什么牌子的”  
“有味道可以选吗”  
“有”  
“那来个红豆味吧”  
“那没有，红豆牌的倒是有”  
“那就拿那个吧”

出了便利店，点了一根烟，猛吸第一口的时候就差点把金珉奎给呛死，干咳了两声，皱了皱眉头，嗓子微微有些沙哑的说“艹，这种东西哥怎么会那么喜欢”又吸了几口，觉得真的难以接受，把剩下的烟胡乱揣到口袋里，手上的烟就找了个没人的地方扔到地上踩了踩

全圆佑刚从机场口出来，穿着西装打着领带，和旁边一同下飞机的同事礼貌性的点了下头，然后用冰冷的语气说不用麻烦送回家，但即使是这样，还是让某人看的很不爽，全圆佑环顾了一下四周，转身刚想去出租车站，结果看见后面的柱子旁靠着一个人

笑了一下，打量着那个人，今天穿了个军绿色的卫衣，还带着帽子吊儿郎当的

推着自己的行李箱走了过去，全圆佑的声音稍微放柔和了一点“居然来接我了，真是不容易”

“我哪次没来接你啊哥”一手拎起全圆佑的行李箱，金珉奎向停车场的方向走去，全圆佑也就并肩和他走着

嗅到了一丝烟味

“你抽烟了？”看着旁边一脸紧张的金珉奎，全圆佑心里早已有了答案，一把搂过金珉奎的头，舌头探入金珉奎的口腔，在一番攻略之后，全圆佑舔了下嘴，说“红豆牌的？”

闷闷的点了下头，金珉奎觉得自己就这样被调戏了很不甘心，金开了后背箱，把全圆佑的行李箱放了进去，一脸真挚的对全圆佑说“哥，你没什么想和我说的吗”

“嗯。。。少吸点，对身体不好”纤细的手握住门把手，开了后座的门，全圆佑躺满了整个后座，一脸惬意，他本想的是金珉奎开车，然后他在后座睡觉，结果没想到金珉奎也开了后座的门，爬到了自己身上，对自己说“哥，这些天以来，不仅是我一个人很想你，就连我的兄弟，也很想你”

一股浓烈的奶香味从金珉奎的身体周围扑向全圆佑，虽然这个信息素完全就像一个omega的味道，但事实摆在面前，金珉奎，他确实是一个奇葩

“刚刚你被一个莫名其妙的omega搭讪了，我很不爽”金珉奎在全圆佑的耳边低声喃喃细语着“他们都不知道你是我一个人的娇妻吗”

“说什么呢金珉奎”头埋到金珉奎的怀里，182的大高个在金珉奎的身体底下显得莫名的小巧，浑身因为金珉奎的信息素搞的酥酥麻麻的，不只是脸上，漏出来的脖子，也都红红烫烫的

金珉奎的手摸上全圆佑摸腰，一捏，一股甜蜜的红豆味就散发而出，透露出热烈的期盼，和思念

"哥明明也很想我嘛。。。"手伸进全圆佑的裤子里，内裤上已经开始潮湿，右手一摸，就是肿胀而火热的阴茎，扒下全圆佑的裤子，金珉奎两只大手夹着全圆佑的性器，开始慢慢揉搓，时不时的尖端出现一点红色，然后开始吐出白色的精液，残留在白嫩的大腿根，黏在座位上

虽然不是发情期，但是全圆佑现在因为金珉奎的那强烈的信息素给弄混了头脑，睁开眼，只觉得雾气弥漫，性欲在车内游荡，手开始不由自主的攀上金珉奎的肩膀，贴着金珉奎的胸开始蹭，完全就像一只没睡醒的小猫

那怎么可以忍，把全圆佑又按了回去，拿出了口袋里的烟，点了一根，吸了一口，当烟还在嘴里的时候，便吻在全圆佑的嘴上，烟雾缭绕，在两个人的口腔中乱窜，全圆佑只觉得这个吻格外的漫长，烟好像从嘴里开始扩散的时候就消失的差不多了，随之而来的就是金珉奎的舌头，在自己口腔里胡作非为，挑起自己的舌尖，还要求缠绵

双手探去金珉奎的腹部，紧实的肌肉绷着，线条分明，明明是快入冬的天气，金珉奎的腰间却出了一层薄汗，进一步脱下金珉奎的裤子，巨大的性器抵着全圆佑的肚子，尖端的湿润让他感觉有点痒，在全圆佑的轻咬下，金珉奎不舍的结束了这个吻

金珉奎侧过身子，在车的某个不起眼的角落里拿出了一瓶润滑油，抹在食指和中指上，向全圆佑后穴插去，两边的夹很紧，在金珉奎的视角还可以看到软肉一张一合，仿佛在发出邀请，金珉奎也是从裤裆里抽出欲望，在全圆佑被手指调教的最舒服的时候抽出手指，换上了自己的肉棒

"艹啊啊啊啊啊啊啊金珉奎你。。。好大"  
"不大能满足你吗"俯下身去，随着动作向下，没入的长度也是渐渐增加，贴在全圆佑的耳边"今天哥就多吸点吧"接着就是金珉奎腰间一用力，送给了全圆佑惊喜大礼，全圆佑后穴被塞的满满当当，平时一副冰块脸现在就像一团火焰，涨的通红

"哥舒服吗"  
生理反应让全圆佑点了点头

金珉奎发出了一声轻笑，随之而来的就是撕裂的感觉，全圆佑全身的肌肉就像是被拧在了一起一样难受，忍不住的想要蜷缩成一团，却被金珉奎一把按住，修长的双腿被抬起来放在肩膀上，抓住全圆佑的腰，晃动起来，然后说

"今天要做的事情，还很多呢"  
"毕竟它很想你了"


End file.
